


A good friend

by TheSecondMouse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Steve Rogers Feels, it has like 100 words does this story even deserve additonal tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondMouse/pseuds/TheSecondMouse
Summary: In which nobody "understood that reference" except Bucky, everybody is confused and Steve thought it was obvious.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	A good friend

People speculated about Captain America.

They wondered about his career, his decisions, his motivations, his feelings. Some tried to criticize his every move, but especially after he woke up from the ice, the majority expected a saint.

Nonetheless, or perhaps because of that, they wanted to know everything.

And that was more or less alright.

He had once signed up for being a lab rat. After the serum worked he was even more important as a figure head than as a weapon. He had gotten used to the public appearances in a time where he was familiar with the world.

The press conferences weren't extremly different.

Still, some questions were tasteless or imprudent. People had gotten more candid and more shameless, he thought after a reporter had asked for an account of his mother dying.

And then someone asked about Bucky. It was a young reporter. They told him that there had been a lot of speculation wether or not they had been in a romantic relationship.

Steve crinched inside, but didn't let any of it show.

They lacked experience, he supposed, but still...

To blurt something like _that_ out...

The public embarrasment would be humiliating for them.

He would try to smooth it over.

"Bucky was a good friend of mine." He answered mildly.

Then he quickly took the question of another reporter before they had the chance to follow up.

\-------------------

When the conference was over he returned to Avenger's tower.

"Cap! I saw the press conference. I must say that I'm surprised. There really was nothing between you and Bucky?"

Of course Tony didn't have any tact.

But Steve had thought he was smarter than that, at least.

"Like I said..."

"Yes, yes, you were very good friends." Tony waved it away. "I understand, even though Coulson might cry."

"Why would he..."

"Anyway, see you later, Cap."

\--------------

Bruce told him that he hoped the press didn't make him uncomfortable with their questions about his past and asked if he wanted some tea.

\--------------

"Friends?"

"Yes, Clint."

"But. Friends?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so...?"

"You might want to concentrate on your six o'clock. We can discuss this later while training if you want."

"Alriiiight. No need to threaten poor archers. Nobody appreciates me."

\--------------

Natasha didn't comment. Instead she asked about the battle plan for next week and his art classes.

\--------------

Thor said "I too have many great friends. I am fortunate to have had them as brothers-in-arms. There is no feeling more enjoyable then the victory with the brave warriors who fought....

\--------------

And then Bucky came back, not only back to life, but back to them, back to Steve. He tried to get caught up and some day when he watched the interview he turned to Steve and smirked.

"You had a good friend, hmm?"

Steve blushed. "Might have had one."

"That so?"

"Yeah."

Bucky hesitated. "And do you have one now?"

Steve came closer as if to hug him and then quickly kissed him on the cheek. "I hope so. Might have to ask him, though."

"Might already have your answer, darlin'." Bucky smiled.

"Well then, I'm real lucky."

"Yeah you are." He leaned closer. "But I am too."

**Author's Note:**

> Of course people can really just be friends and of course people shouldn't have to hide behind paraphrases. I just thought it would be funny.  
> Also:  
> Steve: I have "a good friend"  
> Thor: I have many good friends.  
> Steve: Thor no.  
> Thor *expands on the topic for solid ten minutes*


End file.
